Seo Kyoji
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Over View The Year Of 2021, a adult went missing; a journalist that worked for a news publication that investigates strange phenomena. That was when that man disappeared, along with a count of 34 people. The survivors were driven to insanity a day later. Many years have passed since then. With the recent monster assaults being fended by Kamen Riders, citizens have reported that they've seen a watching the Riders from afar and occasionally aiding their fights. He is Kamen Rider Vertex. Rider Mission His job is to record the legacies of rider he comes across, which is fitting for a journalist. Especially since he's specializes in extraordinary cases in his former line of work. he manually unravels the Riders' story by helping them along their journey. Being directly involved with a non-Dimensional Rider is something he's not supposed to do. Supporter Sada Gyokusho - father Shiraki Muneyaki - little brother Kawai Norinaga - step brother Oda Chisa - mother Yahiro Fukuko - little sister Fuchizaki Toshie - step sister Kato Kano - best friend The Info Aka: Mad Axe Of The Road Age: 35 Motif: Mystic (Hummer HX) Homeworld: Earth (Mainstream Timeline) Stats Punching Power: 67t.(Former) 23t.(Current) Kicking Power: 80t.(Former) 27t(Current) Jump Height: 59m(Former) 23m(Current) Running Speed: 100m/8 (Former) 100m/5 (Current) Henshin Driver Race Mk.III Driver The main henshin device for Vertex. In future, it comes with two slot levers. Pushing the Soshi Shift lever will activate an Attack Ride for the respective rider. Different amounts of pushes activates a different Attack Ride. Riders that are more reliant on forms will change the form of the tire instead of an Attack Ride. Abilities The original Race Mk.I was damaged during a broking. The Henshin mechanism was fixed by a engineer, named Zayasu Reina, who was trying to utilize Core Driviars for commercial use. She did a on rebuilt vertex system and race driver. This means he can't transform into a rider anymore, rather he gains a tire respective to their aesthetic. Aresenal VX Shift Battle 01 This is the main arsenal for Vertex. It is used to store his VX Shift Battle 01, but the design is more combat specific. It has every densetsu solar road tire form. Ore Legend Shift Battle 01 This is the second main arsenal for Vertex. It is used to store his Ore Legend Shift Battle 01, but the design is more combat specific. It has every legend tire form. Weapon Underlash The Grimoire turns into a bladed sci-fi sword which can integrate into his slade, blocks, and parries. Chemorifle The Grimoire turns into a sci-fi gun that comes with a scope and is capable of rapid fire. This is used for mid to long range combat, leaning more towards long. Vertex System By default, Vertex is able to resist movement debuffs, and obviously VX Shift Battle 01 as well by find or create it. This also gives him the power to make him then magenta lunatic squad. But Named Enigmatic cores as a passive. The only downside is, is that the system doesn’t integrate well with the original; The systems conflict between form changing and rider replication, so no form alterations is possible. The Mind Power He doesn’t come with a Underlash initially, but he’s compatible with it. If he has it on hand, he’ll be able to swap out different densetsu solar road tires, however due to the fact that the two systems in his belt conflict with each other for form change, he cannot change types, rather he only gets their tire and doesn’t under go any stats changes. Solar Road Tire Using a VX Battle Shift 01, would announce Densetsu Ride which act as a Densetsu Solar Road Tire. This is due to the fact that the systems of the Race Mk.III Driver is integrated with the Vertex System. He swaps out with a tire based on the Ride used by VX Shift Battle 01. However his stats will not change. Vehicle Tero Vanquisher a ridemachine Klizi Utopia a ridecar Category:Kamen Rider Vertex